Hate You, Maybe
by CuriousPup
Summary: Pidge and Daniel get into a bit of trouble. Daniel makes it worse. And now? Now, Pidge just want's the speedster to shut up, and Daniel is positive he hates the very ground Pidge walks on... Maybe. But they're already stranded on a planet, and about to be sort of, married. It can't get much worse. Pidge/Daniel.


**Authors Notes:** So, Pidge/Daniel just sort of happened. It's all Aqua's fault. I love this ship, it was a blast to write. Honestly these two characters together in any capacity is hilarious.

 **Beta:** No beta this time. I know! Shame on me. Aqua Lion and raelee did help and reassure me when needed. Love them both. Let me know if something sucks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Voltron Force. I'm not even going to bother with the "If I did.." The list is to long.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Sitting in one of the two gunner stations of their little scout ship, Daniel scowled at the man in the pilot's chair. The green blinking light that informed the two men that autopilot was engaged, was a familiar sight. As was the rest of their temporary home, and Daniel was sick of it.

Six days, SIX days trapped with that Baltan asshole, and he still had a while to go. They were on a mission to the dead planet of Iaitov. At least it's supposed to be dead. The people who lived there, -Iaitovians?- vanished over a thousand years ago or something, but recently the GA had picked up chatter surrounding the planet.

Something about it possibly being a Drule base. They sent a request to Arus asking them to check it out. Which was why they were here on the most boring recon mission known to man and alien.

Pidge wouldn't even let him fly. Apparently his flying style isn't stealthy enough for the grumpy ninja. He's only here if they end up needing a speedy getaway. Now, don't get him wrong, at least they're finally acknowledging what he's good at, but it's not ALL he's good at.

"Can I-"

"No." Pidge cut him off.

"You don't even know what-"

"Yes I do." Pidge said not looking up from the very thin file in his hands.

"Why are you re-reading that thing again? I'm sure you have it memorized by now." Pidge refused to answer him, just continued to read the file.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Daniel broke it with an elongated whine.

"P-I-D-G-E!" The said pilot closed the file in his lab and looked over at Daniel with annoyance in his eyes.

"I told you to bring a book." Pidge scolded.

"I did, I finished it, twice."

"I told you that we would be here for at least two months-"

"I know, I know, a month there and a month back." Daniel interrupted.

"If you know, then you should've brought more than one book." Pidge reopened the file intending to start from the beginning, again. Daniel opened his mouth to retort, but before he could the monitors lit up red, alarms blaring. Both pilots rushed to look over the monitors to find the source of the alarms.

Staring at his monitor, Daniel's eyes widened. It showed hundreds of little dots flying towards them. Pidge had already disengaged autopilot and was preparing to take evasive maneuvers when Daniel called out to him.

"What is this? Meteor storm?" Pidge resisted the urge to glare at the younger man at the gunners station.

"Asteroids Daniel! Asteroid storm. I know I've explained this to you at least three times!" Daniel started firing at oncoming asteroids.

"Well maybe if you weren't so boring I'd remember." An asteroid scraped against one of the ship's wings making the entire ship shudder.

Pidge continued with evasive maneuvers, swerving left to avoid a nasty cluster, only to be struck by one on the right. More alarms started blaring.

"Pidge it hit our engines." Daniel cried out, barely able to make a dent with the ship's guns.

"The alarms tipped me off! It's to thick for this ship to fly through, we're going to need to land." The ship shuddered again.

"Where?!" A touch of panic entered Pidge's eyes when he replied.

"... I don't know." Daniel almost froze dumbstruck.

"You-"

"Don't." Pidge interrupted.

* * *

Daniel groaned as he opened his eyes, coming back to the land of the living. The first thing he noticed was the walls. They were a blinding white, and caused his eyes to water. There was an IV in his arm and a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

He pushed off the thin blanket that was covering him. He was obviously in a hospital room, the ugly gown he was wearing confirmed it. It was very different from the hospital rooms on Arus or Earth. Everything looked… ancient. Most of this equipment had'n been used on Earth in… a very long time.

The small bird statue in the corner of the room seemed to be staring at him. It kind of looked like an evil skinny chicken with longer wings.

"It's so creepy.." Carefully taking out the IV, Daniel did his best to ignore the eerie statue.

He stood up, with the exception of a small headache he felt fine. Walking over to the door he slowly turned the handle to open it. _This is the part in the movie where I end up dead._ Opening the door Daniel came face to chest, with a very tall, muscular, man wearing an orange beak mask, and a tight brown uniform leaving nothing to the imagination.

He looked the man up and down. "I feel inadequate." He told the man with a mock serious expression. The guard? Didn't respond or move from his position in the doorway. "So… I'm not aloud to leave am I?" Daniel asked.

The twinkle in the man's yellow bird eyes confirmed that he was indeed not permitted to leave. "Where am I? And where the other guy who was with me? He was the one wearing the ridiculous green suit." Daniel could feel intense agitation start to build up within him.

"Will you MOVE?!"

"Calm down Daniel." Daniel froze hearing a familiar voice coming from behind the very large man. The beak man moved revealing a pretty woman doctor and Pidge.

Pidge was wearing a brown shirt and pants. The doctor had the same type bird eyes as the man except they were blue. She walked over to him and grabbed the arm where he pulled out the IV. After putting a band aid over where the needle had been inserted, she started checking his head wound.

Daniel turned his head towards Pidge looking for a little reassurance, this was all very weird. The Green Lion pilot didn't acknowledge the look, but didn't look worried. He decided to take that as a good sign. The doctor speaking drew his gaze away from Pidge.

"You hit your head when you and your friend crashed here. You've been unconscious for about a day. Which was expected with this kind of head wound. You're healing nicely, I should be able to discharge you." She began re-bandaging his forehead.

"Where exactly is… Here?" Daniel asked.

"It's better if I let your friend explain. I'm going to arrange your discharge." She walked away, obviously done talking with all of them.

"She's a ball of sunshine.." Daniel mumbled. Both Voltron Force members glared at the beak man until he gave them some privacy by stepping out of the room and guarding the closed door.

Turning to Pidge Daniel started to fire off questions. "Where are we? Does the team know we're here? Are we prisoners? Why is everything so old? Whats with the bird theme? And why was his uniform so tight? I mean you can see _EVERYTHING."_ Daniel started to ramble.

"Shut up." Pidge ordered.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Daniel responded to the order. Ignoring the question Pidge started to explain.

"An asteroid hit our engines-"

"I know that part-"

"Will you just shut up and listen."

Daniel raised his hands in surrender, and Pidge continued. "The engine was failing, I was able to send out a distress signal but there's no way to know if anyone picked it up. This planet isn't on any GA, or Arusian maps. Luckily I noticed it, and was able to crash here before the engines failed completely."

"I don't remember anything after that meteor hitting our engines." Daniel stated and widened his eyes a little when Pidge started to glare at him.

"ASTEROIDS. We were hit by an asteroid. And maybe you'd remember if you were wearing the safety straps!"

"Asteroids! Meteors! Whatever! It's a space rock. And...:" Daniel trailed off not having a good argument against the 'Not wearing safety straps', and he didn't think 'they're uncomfortable' would fly over well. "What planet are we on?"

"Tethra. And everything is so 'old' because this planet's technology is about as advanced as earth was before they started to space travel. Meaning they don't have the technology to fix the ship or contact the team. They've given me permission to work on that, but I doubt I'm going to make much progress any time soon." Pidge said annoyed with the situation. Daniel was a little confused.

"Why are they letting you work on that? Shouldn't we be on some government base being tested on or something?"

"That actually ties back to your earlier question." Pidge gestured to the bird statue in the corner of the room. "There are these birds called Asters. The closest Earth breeds I can find to it are chicken and hawk. They have a legend about a giant Aster called Asteraoth. The legendary Aster is actually how the birds got their name. Supposedly he was their protector. They use to worship him, he's no longer considered a god, but the bird is still held in extremely high regard."

Pidge sighed. "They're everywhere…. While taking you to the hospital one jumped on you and made this high pitched squawk. I don't quite understand all of what it means, but essentially the Aster trusts you, so the Tethrans trust you and me by association." Pidge finished explaining.

"So… we're trusted-" Well semi trusted. Daniel thought looking at the door, and the guard that was most definitely standing watch "-because a demon chicken-"

"Daniel!" Pidge interrupted. "They trust us at the moment, but disrespect the culture and I doubt that trust will last." Daniel sighed.

"I get it, respect the bird. Is there anyway we can get off this planet? What about the ship?"

"I'll keep researching, but from what I've gathered there's not much we can do from this end. There's nothing of use left in the wreckage. At least nothing that we can use to get out of here, or contact the team. The team will know something's wrong when we don't check in. Depending on where they start their search they should find us in anywhere from a few weeks to a few months." Pidge didn't look worried. Daniel just stared.

"I like my brain awake so i'm not even going to try and figure out how you figured that out." Pidge narrowed his eyes. "OW! I'm wounded!"

* * *

Laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, Daniel groaned annoyed with his own boredom. The hotel rooms they had been given for the duration of their stay were nice. Who knew being squawked at by a demon bird got you such expensive treatment.

Speaking of those horrid little birds, Pidge wasn't kidding when he said they were everywhere. _Not that Pidge ever kids._ You couldn't walk outside without stepping on one. According to the locals, they like him. He doesn't agree.

One found its way into his room, and no matter what he did, the stupid thing wouldn't leave. But of course all Pidge had to do was walk in and say "shoo" and it left. Daniel would've done anything to be able to wipe that amused smirk off his annoying ninja face.

Four days of sitting in a room -to avoid those birds- alone was getting on his nerves. He almost wished he and Pidge were sharing a room. Almost. Not that he'd see much of the genius anyways.

Apparently in comparison to their best scientists he's a god. He's helping them in the sciency area, and simultaneously trying to figure out a way to get them off the planet.

Daniels musings were cut short when an Aster flew in through his window.

"Oh you have got to be…" _Damnit why did I leave that open?_ Grabbing his voltcom he contacted his bird shield. "Pidge it's back." Pidge responded almost immediately.

"Daniel what did I tell you using your voltcom?"

"Only for emergencies I know. But its back!"

"It's a bird. Go for a walk, it should be gone by the time you get back. Stop using the voltcom." Glaring at Pidge through the voltcom, Daniel turned towards the bird.

"What good is he if he won't scare you away for me?" Deciding to do what Pidge suggested, Daniel got up and left the room.

He was walking down the hall towards the elevator, when he looked behind him he realized the bird had followed him. "Oh hell no!" Daniel took off for the stairs, and started to sprint down them, sliding down the railing a couple of times to get to the bottom.

Once he got to the bottom floor he continued to run until he got outside. Where the bird was waiting for him. He stopped himself from screaming profanities at the dreadful creature, eyeing the men and women in tight brown military uniforms and beak masks.

Daniel started to carefully walk around the Aster, started to sprint away when the bird made a move to follow him. _Demon bird! And Pidge didn't think this counted as an emergency._

Breathing hard Daniel turned around, and panicked when he saw the feathered hellion running right at him. He didn't realize what he was doing until his foot was connecting with the bird's chest.

The bird went flying a few feet into the air, and Daniel had a beak soldiers gun pointed at his chest. The Voltron Force cadet spoke into his voltcom. "Uh.. Pidge. We may have a problem."

"What did you do?"

* * *

The guards and court officials were beyond agitated when they couldn't get the voltcom off his wrist - he knows if Pidge weren't so pissed he would've been smirking- not that it mattered. It died a day after he was imprisoned.

Pidge was under constant surveillance, so they weren't able to communicate very much anyways, but Pidge was able to say that he was working on a way to get them out of this.

He wasn't able to interact with the other prisoners for his own safety. Apparently kicking the stupid bird angered even the Tethrans who don't give a crap about the law.

The bruise along his jaw throbbed and his grey prison jump suit chaffed EVERYTHING. His cell felt tiny and only seemed to be getting smaller. Daniel was trying to remember the breathing techniques he was taught, the ones that kept the panic from taking over.

He wasn't really succeeding when his cell door opened. Two Tethran soldiers walked in and yanked him to his feet. They were rough but it helped bring him out of his panic enough for his smart-ass to make its way to the surface.

"So we gonna make out? Or?" They squeezed his shoulders painfully in response. He was brought to a small brick room with a thick wooden table and chairs in the center.

Relief flowed through him, and his the remainder of anxiety seemed to evaporate for a reason he didn't quite understand, when he saw Pidge. There was a woman in a pant suit with documents and a few folders in front of her, sitting across from him.

She gestured for him to sit in the chair next to Pidge, as Pidge turned and looked at him. The pilot's face seemed to be blank, but there was an itch at the back of Daniel's neck as he sat down next to him.

Looking really hard into his eyes, it practically slapped him in the face. _He's pissed._ "How you been Pidge?" Daniel asked trying to get a feel for how angry he really was. Pidge narrowed his eyes and Daniel got the feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Pidge's hand shot out and firmly grabbed his jaw, but gently enough not to hurt his discolored skin. He clinically looked over the bruise before removing his hand and speaking.

"Shut up and listen to the lawyer." He ordered turning towards the blue haired woman, but keeping his eyes on Daniel. _Very very pissed._ Deciding that listening to Pidge -just this once- was in his best interest, he did as he was told.

"Hello Daniel I'm Nilm, your lawyer. As you are aware, the punishment for your crime against the Aster is ten years in jail. Your lucky you didn't kill the poor thing. You would've been imprisoned for the rest of your-"

"I get it. I screwed up." Daniel cut her off, his voice soaked in exasperation and attitude. He could feel Pidge glaring at him and shut up before he was told to. Nilm continued speaking as if nothing happened.

"Now as your friend here found out, there's only one way to get you out. It's a loophole in our system. You will have to participate in Gath Ceremony. While our people have long since given up the belief that Asters are magical protectors, we are a sentimental race and still continue many rituals."

"So what's this ritual?" _I'm going to hate it. I know I'm going to hate it. It's probably going to something gruesome. Like having my eyeballs plucked out of their sockets._

"It's a Tethran custom where two people become one. Your friend has agreed to participate in the ritual with you."

"How does this ritual get me out of jail?" Daniel asked not fully grasping this 'ritual' was supposed to help him.

"Once the two people complete ritual Tethran law recognizes them as a new person. All past crimes are wiped. You're lucky, most criminals, especially of your calibre don't find someone willing to participate with them."

"What.. What exactly is this ritual?" Daniel was very confused. Nilm sighed.

"Your friend said that your planet Earth has a similar custom… What did you call it? Oh yes. Marriage."

Daniel turned to Pidge suddenly very alarmed. His mind seemed to go blank. _Marriage… Marrying Pidge…_ The speedsters brain seemed to have stopped computing thoughts, mouth opening up and down. A few sounds making there way out.

"Say something intelligible or close your mouth." Pidge said practically emotionless.

"Your such an ass… So my options are, rot in jail, or marry Pidge." Daniel stated not really expecting an answer. He put his head in his hands. _He agreed to marry me._

Shaking his head, Daniel looked up at Nilm, refusing to look at Pidge. "Guess I don't have much of a choice huh?"

* * *

 _I shouldn't feel this nervous. It's not real, well actually it is real but it's…_ "Aaargh!"

"Daniel?" Pidge called out from behind the wall made of sheets separating them. They weren't aloud to see each other in the traditional Gath garments until the ceremony, not that Daniel wanted anyone to see him in this.

"Why do I have to wear the dress?" Daniel looked at himself in the mirror. The dress was made out of different shades of purple feathers it was knee length and sleeveless. It looked a little more like an oversized T-shirt then a dress, but that didn't change the fact that it was indeed a dress.

"You know why." Pidge rolled his eyes, annoyed with his own clothing issues.

"You mean when that bird chased me around the field?" Daniel complained.

"It choose you to be the Pokoran. The Pokoran wears the dress. This has already been explained to you."

"I was busy being tormented by that-" He pauses, practically feeling Pidges raised brow, and glare "... Bird." Daniel put the thick black leather belt around his waist, completing the 'look'. "I look like the purple version of Big Bird…"

"Serves you right."

"Have I told you how much of an ass you are?"

"Recently?"

"Hate you."

* * *

Daniel's nerves wracked through his body, as he looked at the large tent that the first part of their Ceremony was to be held in. He could hear the large amount of people within. The villagers -most of them anyways- of the town the Gath Ceremony was being held in, had all gathered there to participate, and be apart of their 'special' day.

Nilm was helping him with last minute practice. He wasn't doing very well. Usually dancing wasn't this hard for him. It had to be the nerves.

"You're doing it wrong." He glared at the blue haired woman, as she tried not to laugh.

"I told you yesterday, that this wasn't going to go well."

"Good thing you don't have to lead." Nilm smirked. "Don't look so nervous, the Dance of Integration is beautiful. I did it at my own Ceremony. It's a lot of fun."

"How did you have fun in this thing? It's itchy." Daniel looked down at his dress.

"I wouldn't know. I wore pants."

"Why did you get to wear pants?"

"I wasn't the Pokoran. I was the Nagusi. The Nagusi gets to wear pants, though I did have to wear a shirt similar to your dress."

"That's so not fair!"

"Would you prefer a prison jumpsuit?"

"No..."

"Pidge is in there waiting. Ready?" Daniel groaned in response and walked through the tent flaps.

The crowd separated as Nilm guided him through to Pidge.

The Green Lion pilot's clothing made Daniel smile. The bright orange pants added a bit of flare to the black and brown feathered sweater. Pidge was barefooted, just like him.

"Nice outfit."

"The dress looks absolutely adorable on you."

"That one kinda hurt." Daniel put a hand over his heart and pretended to be wounded.

Both pilots listened as Nilm introduced them, and told the crowd to find a partner and prepare to join the two of them in the Dance of Integration.

Pidge and Daniel faced each other, Daniel took a deep breath and smiled. He got this, but as he looked at Pidge he noticed something. His fist was clenched, his feet were shuffling slightly, and he was glaring. _Is he nervous?_

They stepped closer to each other as they had been taught. Their chests were nearly an inch away from each other. They were fairly similar in height, Pidge was maybe a few centimeters taller. Daniel looked into his eyes and gave him a cocky smile.

"Think you can keep up?" Daniel challenged. Trying to get his mind off of whatever it was that was making him upset. It couldn't be the dance itself. Pidge mastered the dance fairly well.

"Try not to trip." Pidge responded with narrowed eyes. He took his arm and firmly grabbed his hip. Loosely wrapping his other hand around the back of Daniel's neck. Daniel did the same to Pidge, as the music started.

Pidge lead them around the tent flawlessly. Daniel smiled, in response to Pidge's small one. The townspeople had all paired off and were dancing as well. It was all, kind of, cool.

"Don't tell her, but Nilm was right, this is kinda fun."

"I won't." Pidge smirked.

* * *

"Pidge I am a pilot. Not a tightrope walker, or ninja. I can't do this." Daniel looked around the small one roomed cabin, called the House of Union and finally settled his sight on the two thick wires that go across the room.

"You'll be fine." Nilm injected before Pidge could talk.

"Wasn't talking to you." Daniel practically sung at her, and then turned back to Pidge.

"It's your own fault."

"Why do we have to do this?" Daniel asked Nilm.

"Oh now you're talking to me?' Nilm rolled her eyes. "The House of Union is designed to help strengthen your trust in your partner. If one of you falls you both fall."

Daniel mumbled curse words as he climbed one of the ladders to the wire he was supposed to stand on. Pidge was already standing in the middle of his wire waiting for Daniel. The cadet wobbled along, trying to walk to the middle without falling on his butt.

When he finally got there, he shakily turned and faced Pidge. The gap between the two wires looked about five feet. Looking at his feet, Daniel took a deep breath. This was not going to go well.

"Alright I want the two of you to lean forward-" Nilm was cut off.

"Wait what?!" Daniel asked panicked. "I'm barely balancing as it is."

"You two are going to grab hands and hold each other up. Its an ancient trust exercise. You'll be fine. Now both of you lean forward and catch each other. You have to hold each other up for half an hour." Nilm finished and watched as they both started to lean.

Daniel put his hands out and closed his eyes as he leaned. Expecting to fall on his face, he was surprised when he felt Pidge interlock their hands and push against him keeping him up. Daniel did the same on instinct, supporting Pidge up as well.

Daniel gave a shaky laugh. He wasn't bruised and broken on the floor. Though his relief didn't last long when ten minutes in he started shaking, his hands were sweaty.

"I'm a pilot, this is so not in the job description. Flying threw the air, that's what I'm good at, not falling through the air. And when I fall you're gonna fall. Probably on top of me. Oh no…"

"Daniel. Shut up. I'm not going to let you fall." Pidge reassured in a gruff tone.

Daniel's eyes widened when he realized he was blushing. He narrowed his eyes and let the smartass in him take over.

"Look at you, caring about me."

"Want me to let you go?" Pidge loosened his grip slightly.

"No no no. I take it back, I take it back. You don't care about me, you're a heartless grumpy ninja with no soul or feelings." Pidge tightened his grip again, but looked… put out? Annoyed? Emotionless? Daniel couldn't tell.

Around fifteen minutes later Nilm told them they could get down. Pidge smirked, and got a cruel look in his eyes, right before he let go, letting Daniel fall the six feet to the ground. Daniel landed on his stomach while Pidge was able to land on his feet.

"Such an ass.." Daniel groaned out.

Nilm laughed before telling them it was time for the third and final part to the Gath Ceremony.

"I'm gonna need a minute." Daniel told her before laying his head back down on the ground.

* * *

Daniel and Pidge were standing on their knees in front of a stone Aster. Nilm brought a clip board with what Daniel figured was the Tethran version of a marriage certificate clipped on. Both men signed it. And waited for the priest? To speak.

"He looks like a monk." Daniel whispered so that only Pidge could here.

"He's a Tethran elder. Be respectful." Pidge whispered back.

"How is saying he looks like a monk disrespectful? And It's my wedding I can be disrespectful if I wanna."

"It's not a wedding."

"Denial's not a good look on you."

"I'm not in denial. It's similar but-" Pidge's whispers were cut off as the elder began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness our… other worldly guests go through our Gath Ceremony. We have the honor of joining their souls and helping them become a new, better, person. I pray this union will allow them to bring each other happiness they didn't know they could, and the ability give each other strength when it is needed. I wish you both well. Please, become one."

Daniel knew what they had to do now. He just hoped it wasn't awkward. They both leaned in, both hesitating when their lips got close. Daniel swallowed everything he was feeling. _To hell with it._ And dove in. Pressing his lips to Pidge, Daniel was surprised when Pidge's mouth began to react.

Both men's eyes opened with surprise when Pidge nipped at Daniel's bottom lip. They pulled back immediately. Daniel was eternally grateful that Pidge was refusing to look at him. The blush on his face got darker, when he noticed his lips were… tingling.

The people around him were celebrating, but Daniel didn't notice. He was far too wrapped up in his own thoughts. _I… I… Pidge… He.. I feel about Pidge. Oh god.. I… Oh no. No no no no. I FEEL for Pidge._

 _I'm so screwed._

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the Ceremony and Daniel was sitting in their new home, bored out of his mind. He had already cleaned up everything that needed to be cleaned. The house wasn't that big. It had one bedroom, two bath -which made no sense to Daniel but he was grateful-, the living room wasn't very large but it was homey. It was the kitchen that made Daniel's life a living hell. It never stayed clean. He didn't understand how it got so dirty so fast.

Pidge got to go to sciency stuff for the government, but he's not allowed to work. Pidge wouldn't let him, he used the 'I outrank you' card. Apparently he didn't want him "getting them stuck in situation they can't marry out of"

Not that he wants to work. His skills, or his lacking in skills didn't give him many options. The options he was given were even more boring than being a house husband. Which is exactly what he was. A house husband. He cleaned, cooked, and waited for Pidge to come home.

"I want a divorce…" Daniel mumbled, but he really didn't. Living in the same house as Pidge had forced the speed demon to evaluate his feelings for the Green Lion pilot. After a long few days, he came to the conclusion that he was okay with it. He wasn't quite sure how to make Pidge okay with it. Or even if he wanted to.

He walked down the hall heading for their room for a nap, because it was better than sitting on the couch bored.

"Oh no.." Daniel mumbled when he realized the back door was open. "No no no no." He grabbed the broom right after he closed the door.

Running into the tiny dining room, he realized he was to late. There were six Asters walking about the room. Daniel tried shooing them but it only made things worse. They started herding him towards the wall, surrounding him.

Daniel jumped over the demon chickens and grabbed one of the house phones -a gift from Nilm- and got on top of one of the wooden chairs. Broom in one hand he did his best to keep them away from him. With the other he dialed Pidge's number.

"This is Pidge." He didn't seem to interested in whomever was calling.

"PIDGE! Oh no.. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID- There's an emergency I need help! You need to get here NOW!" Daniel hung up before he could respond, needing both hands so he didn't drop the broom.

Daniel continued shooing them, doing his best not to actually hurt one of them, but caring more about keeping them as far away from him as possible. It would take Pidge fifteen minutes to get home from work. That's how long he had to last.

Pidge had an amazing ability to get these things to leave him alone. They just leave when he shoos them away. It made no sense, but he didn't care. He needed his Aster shield home, with him, protecting him from these imps.

Daniel smiled in surprise when he heard the door. It only took him ten minutes to get here. He must of rushed there.

"Pidge!" He called out to let him know where here was. Pidge came rushing in. His panicked face quickly turned livid.

"ARE YOU KIDDING- Don't you EVER wor- do that again." Pidge looked angrier than hell fire. _So… he's pissed. Again._

"Okay I won't! Just please get rid of them." Pidge walked closer but didn't make a move to get rid of the birds.

"You let them in. You deal with it."

"P-I-D-G-E! Please! ACK!" Daniel begged.

Pidge sighed and looked like he was about to give in when one of the birds jumped and went for Daniel's face. Daniel seeing this jumped off the chair and towards Pidge. Wrapping his arms around Pidge's waist, he hid behind him.

The birds came towards them slightly but stopped short of actually walking up to them. Daniel his his face in Pidge's back, tightening his hold on him.

"Get rid of them…" Daniel mumbled into his back. Enjoying holding on to Pidge more then he would willingly admit. He got lost in the scent tree sap. Pidge always seemed to smell like tree sap. He loved it. It relaxed him, made him feel content. And allot of other wonderful things that he's never admitting out loud

"Daniel." Pidge's voice drew him out of his sappy haze.

"What?"

"You can come out they're gone."

"Oh… You sure?"

"Yes. You realize they smell your fear, that's why they're so attracted to you." Pidge told him.

"No. Stop it. You're being mean, and I'm not scarred." Daniel protested.

"You're still hiding behind me." Pidge countered. _Heh… That's not because I'm scared._

"You're my bird shield." Daniel told him as if that explained everything. _He's my bird shield._

"Daniel. They're gone. Let. Go." Pidge insisted. _Don't wanna._

"Fine…"

"I'm going back to work." Pidge turned to leave.

"But.."

"I don't care if you're bored. Entertain yourself." Pidge said leaving. Daniel came to a conclusion as he watched Pidge leave. _He's going to be MINE._

"Hate you.." _I don't mean it._

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the attack of the Ass-ters, and Daniel was frustrated beyond belief. The "Get Pidge to Like Me" game plan wasn't progressing the way he wanted it to. Two weeks of little plots, and schemes, and nothing was working.

The entire situation was beginning to irritate him. His patience was wearing thin. Even he knew that he was close to losing it. Daniel was being painfully obvious about his feelings, without actually telling him. But at this point Pidge's ignorance to the situation was just sad.

Daniel had made them tacos. Pidge liked tacos. He wasn't in the mood to eat though. Glaring at his now soggy taco, Daniel sulked. Looking up he saw Pidge's empty plate. Glancing at his face Daniel finally noticed Pidge's narrowed eyes.

 _Is he glaring at me?! SERIOUSLY?!_

"What!?" Daniel snapped at him.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Pidge's eyes narrowed in response.

"Why? Are you sick?" Pidge questioned.

"No. What is this?! An interrogation?"

Pidge stared at him. He seemed to be studying him, trying to figure him out. As if he were a math equation. Eventually he just shook his head in annoyance and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." Pidge turned to leave.

"Of course."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means your a thick headed ass." Daniel stood up, angry and frustrated.

"Excuse me?" Pidge said, eyes widening.

"You heard me!" Daniel yelled at him.

"You're such a child." Pidge responded and once again turned to leave. Daniel flinched, his words hurting, even if they were true.

"Rather be a child, then a dense, oblivious jerk. Who's so emotionally inept that he can't see what's right in front of him!" Daniel made a noise of frustration. "You should probably just go to bed, if you haven't figured it out by now-" Daniel was cut off when Pidge shoved him up against the wall behind him.

"Just shut up."

"Um.. Pidge.. I-" Daniel was cut off once again when Pidge press his lips to his.

Daniel stood there stunned. Pidge was kissing him. Pidge was KISSING him. What the hell? None of this made any sense to him. Weren't they just arguing? He snapped out of shock when Pidge stopped kissing and started chuckling.

"If I knew that this would shut you up I would of done this weeks ago." Pidge smirked, and leaned in to kiss him again. Daniel stopped him.

"Now hold up a minute-"

"Daniel." Pidge sighed. "Do you want to argue or make out?" He asked, making it simple.

"I wanna make out." Daniel said with a goofy smile.

"Hmm… We'll see." Pidge teased.

"Hate you… So much.."

"No you don't." Pidge smirked before giving the speedster exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Daniel smiled, more content than he ever thought he could be without breaking the sound barrier. His head was in Pidge's lap, the older man's fingers running through his hair. He practically purred when Pidge gently scratched the back of his head, and then paused his menstruations to squeeze the back of his neck for a moment.

Humming when he started to lightly massaged his head. His smile became loopy, his body fully relaxed, the tension in his body draining. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling before shifting his gaze to the window, watching the sky.

"You look like an idiot." Daniel snorted at Pidge's insult. _Translation, I'm happy your happy._

"You're the cause of it." Daniel responded loopy smile still firmly in place.

"I can stop."

"No… You're such a jerk..." Daniel whined. Pidge smirked, and opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when Daniel sat up alarmed.

"What-"

"LOOK!" Daniel pointed to the window. Pidge's eyes widened when he saw Red Lion flying threw the air. "They found us."

"I told you they would."

"We're going home!" Daniel jumped up excited.

"Hmm." Pidge hummed in agreement.

"Um… I don't think telling Lance about…" Daniel gestured between the two of them. "...this is a good idea. He tends to be a little over protective... "

"Completely agree."

"I mean we'll just have to ease him into it.." Pidge stayed quiet, but raised an eyebrow. "We'll get Allura and Larmina on our side, and have them tell him with us."

"Look at you, having a good plan for once."

"Hate you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
